The Sixth Shinobi War
by alleemaria
Summary: An old ennemy of Konoha has risen from the shadows, and is once more threatening the Shinobi World. Will Konoha's Eleven manage to survive through this new conflict? Will love and friendship continue to flourish in the mist of this new war? Will hope beat the bad guy again? Read this and you'll see ;) Couples: Jiratsu, InoChoji, Shikatema, NaruSaku AND NaruHina and many others ;)
1. prologue

The Sixth Shinobi War

Prologue:

Orochimaru laughed, his voice echoing against the moistered walls of his new forteress. Finally... After so many years of patience and perseverance, he had it. The true power.

He raised his hand to his face. A young, pure-white figure. He gently touched his eyes, caressed his cheeks. They were no longer thin as they used to be, and did not possess the snake-like markings that had always terrified his ennemies. No, his face was now full, young, his eyes beautifully almond-shaped.

His eyes. What power they now held... He would be unbeatable; all it took was training. And he had almost a life-time at his disposition...

His laughter faded, becoming a mere chuckle as the man's gaze settled upon his new servant, who was patheticly trembling. His thoughts changed course. That idiot, almost dirtying his pants in front of him, had no guts, no real loyalty, nothing. Only fear, and blind admiration was keeping him by his side, to obey his every wishes. That man was nothing, was puny, and he, Orochimaru, could find thousands like him.

Had thousands like him. Slaves, spies, servants, so many people that kept an eye in the Shinobi World for him. He knew every rumor in the Great Cities; he had intercepted every message travelling between the countries; he had already killed many Shinobies travelling alone. Killed them, or took them into his service.

An army; that was what he had. A loyal army ready to obey his every desires... Such as destroying Konoha. Burning it's very foundations. Killing them all.

His laughter echoed once again as he felt the glory burning through his bones.

Konoha...

As quietness settled back in the room, and as the servant stopped shaking, Orochimaru let his gaze fly westwards, out of the window, over the forest, to the land of his dreams... He smiled.

And that smile was a promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction to the story

Naruto was pacing up and down the room.

Up, down, up, down, pause.

He stole a look to the white door in front of him, dimly glowing in the semi-darkness surrounding it.

He tore his gaze away and resumed his pacing.

Up, down, up, down, up...

Once in a while he would stop by that white door, peer at it intently, even press his ears to it's white pannel. But not a sound, not a mouvement could be detected.

He had been walking through that corridor for what seemed hours. In fact, the one window at the very end of the corridor was looking full West, and had been filling up the floor with grand red light when he had first arrived. Now, however, no light was shining through; night had settled on Konoha.

And yet Naruto was still pacing up and down that corridor.

That endless mouvement had (rightly) annoyed the fox with whom Naruto's brain was cohabiting; he had at first tried talking Naruto into sitting down, or standing still. In vain.

But one had to admit the young man had very good reasons to be anxious, outisde his apparent lack of self-control – or so were the fox's thoughts. For Naruto's sensei, the great, the just, the magnificent Toad Sage, Jiraya of the Sannin, had come back to Konoha.

Great news, wasn't it? Kyuubi himself hadn't believed Naruto's eyes, or ears, when he had received the news. And he could still, and would probably always, remember the moment where Naruto had stumbled into that hospital room, passing through the whole unity of guards standing by the entrance.

An eery silence had followed, as both Kyuubi and him had taken in the sight of the Fifth Hokage, sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face, and the old white-haired man fast asleep next to her.

The silence had been suddenly disrupted as she had raised her head, and got up to meet

them. Holding Naruto by the shoulder, Tsunade had explained the situation to him straight-off, in a long and perfectly incoherent speech.

"Some of our Anbu saw two foreigners coming into Konoha, supporting a wounded man... They recognised Jiraya." She had told him with no further greeting. "He... He's back, Naruto. The analysis just came out... It's a hundred percent match." Tsunade's voice had broken, as she had turned her gaze towards her fellow Sannin, moister in her eyes. "They brought him directly here, to my office. He could barely walk... I wasn't there, it was Shizune who saw him, he fainted right after he was brought there. The men accompagning him are being interrogated; we're trying to find a motif for their presence here. Yet it seems they have little to no control over chakra, and they do not look like Shinobies... I think they are who they claim to be. That... That is Ame citizens, who rescued a man from a huge dead toad's mouth... And he was apperently still recovering when he asked to be brought back here. They said they had send two messages to Konoha, with no reply, and that Jiraya just wanted to go, even if he was much too feeble for a trip... His arm has been riped off, and his throat opened... The left arm..."

Tsunade had closed her eyes, trying to find a right order for all she had to say, for it to be at least understandable. Kuuybi himself, though he had never felt close to the women in any way, could still remember the dreadful fatigue that was marked across Tsunade's face, and the aura of utter lostness* coming from her. He, the great merciless fox, had felt pity for the women standing in front of him. Sorry, standing in front of Naruto, not him.

The young man had opened huge eyes, trying to process all of the info that was given to him.

"Wha... What? Baa-chan, wait... He... He's back? As in, really back? E-Ero-sennin? And what's with the Ame guys you were talking about? I... I just came here, Sakura just called, she was frantic, I had no clue, I... He's..." Naruto had gulped. "Back?" He had taken a step back, just then, to look at the body, to make sure he hadn't been dreaming... And he hadn't. He had blinked, pinched himself, and (quite randomly) bit his tongue ... And Jiraya had still been there.

Silence had covered them, heavy like a blanket. Naruto's gaze was fixed on his Sensei's pale face, his mind blank and yet ready to implode. Kyuubi could almost feel the ticking noise associated with the mental bomb. Five, four, three, two...

"I'm sorry... I'll explain everything again later," whispered the Fifth Hokage, gently pressing Naruto's shoulder. "You... You're allowed to go and see him right now, but not to talk to him or wake him up. He need's rest more than anything." Naruto had nodded, his gaze still fixed on his Sensei.

He had gone to him, sat on the chair next to him. He was at loss of anything to even think, but the mental-bomb was thankfully defused.

Jiraya's face was ghostly white, his red painting half scrubbed off; a huge, terrifying scar on his throat. Kyuubi had felt Naruto stiffen, had felt the ache that stole his breathe and tightened his throat. He saw the images of a Jiraya in perfect health teaching Naruto rasengan, handing him a blueish ice-cream stick...

Yet he had that face Naruto knew so well, the one he had whenever he was fast asleep on a training day and was yet impossible to wake up – although it was already almost lunch...

And the huge pain in Naruto's throat had subsided, as his vision became blurry and some wet and hot tears had fallen down his cheeks, to his chin and splached on his knees.

Jiraya was back. He was _back_, he know realised, his eyes fully open but seeing nothing in the blurry colours and shapes surrounding him. He raised a hand to cover his wide-open and trembling lips.

He was _back._ Back, back, back. Here, by his side. Again.

He had felt Tsunade's arm around his shoulders as she sat next to him, gently whisp...

"-Um, Kyuubi? Are you here?"

The great Fox gave a sight. Dum kid. Always interrupting him. And stupidly too.

"-No, I'm not. Guess what, I walked out of your head a few minutes ago. Which feels quite good, no offence, but your head's tiny, there's no place to walk or stretch or...

-Oh, very funny. I just wanted to talk to you, there's no need to make a fuss...

-What do you want, kid? I'll agree to talk to you if you agree to sit down and not move for the next ten minutes." Naruto groaned. Have you ever tried groaning in your own brain? It's a funny feeling.

"Fine. I'll sit ten minutes, and then..."

The door slid open next to him, making him jump and gulp as his heart missed a beat.

Tsunade had opened the door from the operation room, and was gently leaning her head out of it. Her operation blouse was still on, and she was only just pulling her mask to her chin so she could properly talk to him.

"The operation has been a success", she whispered quietly to him. "Jiraya's throat has been entirely mended; there will be no aftermaths. There are no other changes that can be made on his body, or anything left that could endanger him. He'll probably wake up tomorrow." A pale, tired smile stretched her lips for the first time. "It seems Jiraya is still the lucky bastard he always was."

Naruto sighed deeply, as Kyuubi's voice whispered to him: "I told you there was nothing to

be afraid of. It was just mending his throat; everyone knew they'd be no risks."

Naruto laughed, relief crashing unto him as he ignored the giant Fox.

"That's great. That's really great, Baa-chan... Not that I ever doubted you, I knew you could do it, there was no doubt it would succeed! Ever!"

The old lady – who looked younger he had ever seen her – smiled, and answered quietly.

"Of course there was no doubt. I don't see why there might have been, as I was the medic in charge. Anyway, Naruto, you look ready to drop dead... Go home, I'll send Sakura to watch over you." The young man opened his mouth to argue but she cut him. "No 'but_s_'; do as you're told. I'll send Konohamaru to get her, I think she's at the Yamanaka shop. She'll cook you a meal, and then you can rest. You can come see him tomorrow morning," she added kindly. "But you need rest right now, and Jiraya won't wake up before then."

Naruto slightered his eyes in protest, but still mumbled a undistinct "Fine".

"Good. Off you go then" she added with a tiniest of winks.

Muttering grumpily to himself, the teenager left the room.

*Kyuubi, I'm afraid, has never gone to school and is sometimes prone on inventing words. Incidently, he and Naruto created the first lobby concerning Tailed-Beast's education. Sadly, they have very few supporters... Thus, they would very kindly appreciate your support!

Now, you readers might be a bit lost; for one thing, I do not think any of you have any clue on what – by Kami! - could have happened since the last time your read anything concerning Konoha. Well, to clear up those thoughts – for I am a thoughtfull narrator – we shall let Naruto go alone for now and shall follow the Fifth Hokage back into the operation room.

For indeed this was where Tsunade was heading. To her relief, the operation was over; yet she could still feel her nerves rattling in fear of making one wrong move with the scapel and ending her friend's life. It was to him that she was now heading as the doctors and nurses dispersed. His sleeping body had been transferred to another room where a doctor – in this case, her – would be checking on him for the night.

As she was walking towards the room, she remembered the past few days. They had been horrid. No, worse than that. They had been hell. Oh, that moment when Shizune had bursted into the Council Meeting, the tale of the returned Ninja bursting from her lips... Not knowing what to do, who to trust, fighting against hope that he'd be back and battling with the pain it had all brought back...

Nah, this week hadn't been brilliant indeed.

She closed the door behind her, turning just in time to see the last surgent living the room from the conner of her eyes. She walked quietly to the side of the bed, and sat next to her friend.

He was deep asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly as he was drawing quiet deep breaths. Even if he had been washed from all the dirt before the operation, faint red marks could still be seen from the corner of his eyes down to his cheeks. Counterpart from having them on his whole life? Maybe. Hum, in that case, maybe she should ease off cosmetics...

She had found him asleep in a similer manner, three days ago, as she had bursted in the room where they had led him. He was dirty, his clothes ragged, filthy shoes on, looking exhausted as he slept. Would it not be for the red tear marks painted down his cheeks, or the old shirt she had been so used to see him wearing, she might have not recognised him straight away.

The Jiraya that had been laying in front of her looked older, was white like a corpse, had a huge scar underneath his chin and no right arm.

She had stood in front of him for half second, completely dumbfounded, and had suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him.

She had whispered his name, and laid a shaking hand on his shoulder. It was palpable; hard, concrete – _real_. This was no illusion of her; her best friend... Her best friend was back from the dead.

She had mustrered her strenght, had gone closer to him... Shizune's hand had stopped her.

"-Tsunade-sama..." She had whispered. "I am so, _so_ sorry but... This probably isn't him. You must remember what Fukusamu-sama told us. His... His throat was.. Ripped out. He could never had survived this."

Tsunade had blanched, clutched Shizune's arm. She tried talking but no sound could come out from her lips.

"-I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. I am so sorry. But this isn't him. It very surely isn't. You musn't touch him – it. We know nothing of this. It could be booby-trapped. You musn't touch it.

"_-It,_"she croaked. _It_. Not _him_. Her head was swarming; she hung to Shizune. _It_.

This was not Jiraya. It was not him. It was not her friend, not the man or little boy she knew. That man was dead. This was... _It_.

She had simply had a bad dream, and would wake up any second. That was all. And whether or not it was true, she had to believe it. She was a fighter and would not be broken.

What would the awake 'her' do in such a situation?

_Reassure those in the room_.

No, their Hokage was _not_ about to have a nervous breakdown. She was still as infaillible as she had always been.

She difficulty straightened herself up, and gently squeased Shizune's arm. She was ok, now.

She turned to the rest of the room, avoiding looking at '_it'._ Most members of the Council had followed her in, and were looking at her with wide eyes and a certain form of disgust. Yuck, what was a dead corpse doing in this shiny room?

Feeling very weak, she cleared her voice.

"-Call the Sixth and summon him to my office. Just do not say a word about this. I... I would need..." She found out she had no idea what to add. In fact, it felt their Hokage was_ very near_ to breaking down. Why was this room swarming so much?

She tried forcing her brain a little. Should she continue with the Coucil Meeting, as though nothing had happened? Should she bring this case up in the meeting right now? What was their to say? Should she send some of the Anbu to invest on what had just happened? Should she tend to his wounds? _It's, not his..._

A small hand settled on her arm as Shizune stepped forward.

"-Bring a team of Anbu and medic nin' here; I want this... body checked for booby-traps, and then I want the medics to analyse th... It's blood. And who ever brought hi – _it_ – here should be interrogated. Now, if you would." A man – was it one of the Lords? - nodded and walked out of the rooms, followed closely by Shikaku Nara, while the elder – Mitokado – cleared his voice.

"-The meeting is cancelled." He raised his voice to cover the faint murmurs of protestations from some of the Lords still present. "You may all go to your respective homes or hotels. The meeting shall be postponned till... Let's say... Tomorrow early afternoon. Is that alright?" he asked, looking at the Hokage.

She nodded. There was no kindness in his voice, yet she could guess he had acted by solicitude towards her. She was grateful for it.

"-Yes," she said. "Council dismissed".

Now all was quiet in the room. It was dark outside, and there was no other light than the neon lamp above them, giving to the room an eerie atmosphere. She took Jiraya's hand, enterwining their fingers together.

Naruto had arrived just after the blood analysis had came out, a day later. He was returning from a minor deplomatic mission and was about to got to bed when Sakura had knocked – or banged – on his front door. He had arrived to her – no, wait, _their_ – office barely dressed, wearing an upside down pyjama top and wrongly buttoned shirt.

She was sitting on the camping bed, half waiting for him, half waiting for lucidity to come back to her brain, when he had entered.

She had the feeling he had somehow not understood half of what she had told him.

Not that she had almost been hysterical, no, no, no. Slightly shocked was all.

She pressed her lips to their entertwined fingers and closed her eyes.

She had left Naruto to go talk to the two men who had brought him here. She had escused herself to them for the possible rough treatments they had received, thanking them again and offering a large summ of money for their village and family.

As they had said at the beginning, those men were mere Ame peasents, living in a poor rice-cultivating area. They lived next to a river, linked to one of the Great Lakes where Jiraya had probably been killed.

For he had been killed, that was a certain fact. Fukusamu-sama had been right to say that Jiraya could never have survived those wounds. Yet, thanks to some miracle, or to some unknown God, one of his size-changing toads had followed him under water. Perhaps to offer him a dignified scepulture? What ever the reason had been, the frog had managed to catch Jiraya and 'swallow' him. Maimed by one of the Peins, it had managed to go back underwater and follow the stream... And had died on a river side, transformed back to his original size, Jiraya hanging dead from it's mouth.

This had been how the villagers had found him. (And it had given them quite a fright.)

And then Nagato had used Edo-Tensei...

She smiled to her friend's sleeping face. Oh, she just had so many things to tell him. About Naruto, the war – did he even know about that? - about Shizune's boyfriend (her boyfriend! Shizune's boyfriend! Shizune had a boyfriend!), about the miraculous alliance between the Five nations...

She would tell him all of that tomorrow. And she could hardly wait. Just like she couldn't wait to see his eyes open, to hear his voice saying jokes, and to seee him laughing...

She laughed a good deal less when he wasn't around. It seemed he was the only idiot in Konoha ready to risk his life to annoy her.

And to make her laugh.


End file.
